Birthright
by HiddenWhiteFang
Summary: Six years after an illness wipes out most of the Hatake Clan, forcing the survivors to Konoha, Sakumo graduates from the academy at the top of his class. Everyone expects great things from him, except his drunken father and his classmates who are wary of him as an outsider. Now on a team, Sakumo must learn to overcome his personal demons and learn to let others into his solitude.
_Author's Note: Man! This story took a while to get started! This has been floating around in my brain for years now, and now I can finally write it! Who_ doesn't _like Sakumo, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!_

 _Chapter One: Immigrants_

The night was cold and damp. Rain hit the small child in massive sheets and the freezing wind made each raindrop act like a tiny dagger, ripping at his exposed skin. In his hand, the boy clutched a tanto like any other child would hold a favorite stuffed toy. On his back was a torn backpack that held now ruined clothes and food, and a few weapons. One arm was twisted in an unnatural angle and he limped…

But his limp was not nearly as bad at the man's. The boy looked forward at the man who stumbled in front of him. His leg was being dragged, most likely broken, and he seemed completely apathetic to whether or not the child was still even following him. The boy shook violently in the cold and he kept looked back, hoping that someone would show up on the road they followed… either to help them, or put them out of their misery.

"Dad…" he called finally. "Wh-where… are we going…?"

"You'll see… when we get there, Sakumo…" the man snapped angrily. Sakumo shrunk back from his father's bitter tone. It wasn't just the pain that was making the man angry… it was their entire situation that seemed to have no end.

Finally, just before the sun was to come up, they stopped at the gates of a city. The rain had calmed down by that point, but the air was still freezing. Sakumo shook as he looked up at the massive gates. Compared to their tiny village, this was massive. It put their modest, wooden gates to shame. The man put a hand out to steady himself and called up. After a moment, a woman showed up. She leapt from the tall gates. Landing in front of the duo. "It is quite early…" she said. "What business do you have here…?"

"We hail from Ta," the man said with an awkward bow.

"The Hatake Clan?" the woman asked. She looked at them, and then behind them. Usually they brought with them imports, but not this time it seemed. "Has something happened?"

"It has," the man answered. "My name is Hatake Meigetsu and this is my son, Sakumo. We have come here to seek asylum. Our home has been destroyed, and we had nowhere else to go. Please… my son is injured!"

Sakumo resisted the urge to scoff. His father didn't care about his injuries, but now that they were seeking help, he had to play the concerned father. "Of course!" She called up and the gates cracked open so they could pass through. Sakumo looked at the village as they moved through it. He had never seen any place like this… He had not been old enough to go on export trips before the incident, so he had never left the Village of Wheat… He stayed close to his father, but also kept a respectful distance as he stared in awe at the world around him. He felt so out of place that he wanted to cry.

"Daddy… I want to go home…" he muttered.

"There's nothing to return to, Sakumo," Meigetsu muttered. "This is our home now…"

 _6 Years Later…_

"Hatake Sakumo!"

Sakumo jolted awake, gripping his tanto as if he were under attack. Some of his classmate chuckled while others rolled their eyes.

"Is my lecture _that_ boring?"

"S-sorry, Torio-sensei. "

The brunette smiled warmly. "Really, Sakumo, with exit exams tomorrow, you really _should_ be paying more attention…"

"Yes, sir," Sakumo muttered. He scrambled for his textbook, keeping his eyes away from the stone-grey gaze of his teacher. Torio was a nice enough man, but Sakumo didn't like to get him angry; He didn't like to get anyone angry.

"Well, since exit exams are tomorrow, we should probably get some practice in! Any volunteers?"

One girl raised her hand and Torio smiled. "Yes, Akiko. Can you demonstrate a perfect clone?" The girl nodded and performed her hands sign that not only made a clone, but replicated the teacher perfectly. Torio smiled. "Good!" he said with a wide grin. The girl bowed and sat down. Sakumo watched her silently. Since coming to this village, he hadn't made many friends. They were wary of outsiders, but he couldn't deny that the black-haired girl was pretty.

One by one the classroom of children did their own clones, some even making two. When it was his turn, Sakumo stood. He performed a single hand sign and four clones appeared around the room.

"Great!" Torio said with a wide smile.

"Show off," another boy grumbled.

The smile that Sakumo had donned disappeared at the comment. He sat down slowly. "If you have the talent, you _should_ show it off," Torio responded calmly. "Why don't you demonstrate your clones, Kane?"

The black haired boy stood slowly and made his own gesture. One clone appeared. "There…"

"You're three short," Torio said.

"I don't have to show off," Kane responded. "Being an Uchiha means that I don't have to prove myself."

"Very well…" Torio grumbled. "Anyway, class, tomorrow are your exams! You will become Shinobi! You are all dismissed! Good luck!" The class scrambled for the door. Sakumo waited patiently for the rest of the class to leave before he started leaving as well. "Sakumo! Can I speak with you?"

Sakumo stopped. "I'm sorry about falling asleep."

"It's fine," Torio said. "But I'm worried. You've been sleeping in class a lot lately… and it's too hot for you to be wearing these long sweaters all the time…"

"My people don't mind the heat," Sakumo said, shifting uncomfortably. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then I'd like to leave…" Before Torio could stop him, the white-haired Shinobi was gone. Torio sighed deeply. Sakumo felt bad that he never tried to have time for the man, but, as his father constantly told him, these weren't their people… Their people were dead…

"Yo, Sakumo!"

Sakumo clenched his fists. He had hoped to escape without getting noticed… "Hey, Dai…"

The green-clad ninja put his arm over the shoulder of the much darker-dressed boy. "What's up, Saku?"

"Nothing," Sakumo muttered.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Studying, actually," Sakumo answered, trying to back away.

"Studying? That's so boring, Sakumo! Why do you even need to study? Everyone knows you're the best in the class!" Dai exclaimed, holding onto the boy's shoulder. "A bunch of us are getting together tonight and having some fun before we're officially genin! Come on! You should join us!"

"I'd… rather not…" Sakumo said. He finally pulled away and walked away quickly, hugging himself.

"Hey, wait!" Dai called. He walked beside Sakumo. "Do you think we'll be on the same team?"

"I hope not," Sakumo grumbled. Like his father, he didn't have a filter for his words. Luckily for him, however, Dai was used to being insulted and merely smiled at the comment.

"It would be awesome! The Great and Powerful Might Dai and his side-kick, Hatake Sakumo, the-"he cut off. "You don't have a nickname, do you?" Sakumo shook his head. "Well, you need one!" Dai jumped in front of Sakumo and continued to walk backwards so they could talk. "You have white hair…! So… I'll call you the White Death!"

"I don't know," Sakumo said. "Something a little… nicer?"

"Nicer? But a side-kick has to have a deadly name, so they know we're serious!"

"Why am I even the sidekick? You said yourself that I'm the best in the class."

"That's because the sidekick needs to save the hero and rise above his title!" Dai said. "And you could definitely do that! So, you're my sidekick, and you need a nickname!"

Sakumo shrugged. "Wall," he muttered. The warning came too late and the green ninja ended up hitting the structure.

"See? You'd make a great sidekick!" Dai said. "So, are you going to come?"

"No. I don't really want to."

"You're so anti-social! Didn't your village teach you anything about comrades?" Dai asked.

Sakumo bit his lip. The Hatake Clan valued comradery… but hardly in social settings… They loved to come together for harvest festivals, but not really for friendly gatherings that had no actual purpose. He pushed passed the other boy and hurried away. He liked Dai well enough… he was one of the few Sakumo could consider a friend… but that didn't mean he trusted him.

* * *

"Hiruzen-sama," Torio greeted with a bow. They stood together on the roof of the Hokage mansion.

"You are troubled, Torio," the Hokage muttered, "as usual. What pains you this time?"

Torio sighed. "Hatake Sakumo," he answered. This seemed to catch the other man's attention.

"What about our Hatake guests?"

Torio looked down at his feet and sighed deeply. "I'm worried about him. He's so… distant."

"Is he doing well in his studies?" the man asked.

"He is," Torio admitted. "More than well. Sakumo excels in almost every subject… Except teamwork. He's a wonderful tactician, but when it comes to coming up with plans that use a team, he is at a loss."

Hiruzen closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Did you ever travel to Ta, Torio?"

"No sir," the man answered. "But I had heard of it."

"We're not sure what happened there six years ago. Meigetsu has refused to tell us. But, long ago, the Hatake were not fighters at all. They were mere farmers, but they were the best." Hiruzen smiled. "Did you know their Sake was the best in the world?"

"My father enjoyed their rice wine often," Torio admitted. "But what does this have to do with Sakumo?"

"I'm getting to that, be patient." Hiruzen chided. "Because of their superior crops, people would often come to their fields and steal their harvest… So they trained themselves in the ninja arts. They have a raw talent for it, born out of keeping their home and lifestyle safe. But the Hatake were always a cold Clan, especially to outsiders. Sakumo is that outsider now, and every one of these people, to him, are outsiders. They value family over teammates. I am sure that Sakumo would benefit from having his father as the squad leader."

"I… disagree," Torio interjected. "The other thing I'd like to speak with you about… is that I want to resign as an academy teacher, and I'd like to lead Sakumo's three man cell."

Hiruzen blinked and turned to the brunette. "Hane Torio… A squad leader? And you thought it best to bring this up the day before graduation?"

"My apologies…" Torio said.

Hiruzen sighed. "You seem a little too interested in teaching Sakumo. Do you have reason to be so protective?"

Torio bowed his head. "I think he just needs a friend. Have you decided who will be in his team, if they all pass?"

"I have not, and I would tell you who I am considering, but since you will be the squad leader, I'll let you find out who your teammates are along with the other teachers."

Torio's pale grey eyes widened. "Thank you, Lord Hokage! You won't regret this!" He bowed and then departed from the roof. When he made it to his home, he opened the door. "I'm home!" he called.

"Welcome home!" a voice called from the kitchen. Torio ran into the kitchen and grabbed the woman from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his head on her shoulder.

"Good evening, Yotto," Torio greeted, kissing her on the cheek. She turned and hugged him tightly. He rested a hand on her swollen belly. "How is our little one?"

"The doctors say the child is fine, Torio," she assured him.

"That's wonderful!" Torio exclaimed. "I have some news as well!"

"Hm?"

"I spoke with the Hokage today…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't fit to be Hokage?" Yotto teased.

"I know, I know! It wasn't about that!" Torio assured her.

Yotto giggled and blushed slightly. "What did you do this time, then?"

"He's going to let me be Sakumo's squad leader!"

Yotto blinked and then smiled warmly. "That's great, Torio," she said, but she didn't sound so convinced.

"You don't seem happy."

"I am happy for you! It's just that our child will be born in a couple months and you will be out on missions," Yotto confessed. Torio smiled and brushed her sand-colored hair out of her face.

"I wouldn't miss our child's birth for the world, Yotto-chan," he whispered. "I promise."

"You'd better not," she chided. "And don't get yourself killed out there, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

* * *

"I'm home!" Sakumo called. There was no answer inside the dark house. The young Hatake groaned and walked through the house until he found his father passed out on the bathroom floor with a bottle half full of some alcoholic drink on the floor. "You've got to stop doing this, dad," Sakumo whispered. He helped the semi-conscious man up and to his bed, making sure Meigetsu was lying on his belly.

The boy sighed and went to the kitchen to make his dinner. He set their small table with a single plate and then sat down with his watery miso soup and undercooked rice. Sakumo clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Thank you for the food," he grumbled before eating the meal in silence.

After a while of stirring the thin broth, he stood and dumped the food into the trash, suddenly not hungry. He could leave. His class was probably just getting their little get-together started. He could go. He looked back at his father's room. _He should be okay. He won't know I'm gone,_ Sakumo reasoned. He didn't have to study, of course. He could have passed that test six months ago. Sakumo's shoulders dropped. He left a quick note for his father and then snuck out of the house.

The night was a little chilly, but not cold. Sakumo walked down that streets, keeping his head down and his eyes averted from anyone that would stare at him. He didn't even see the black haired boy as he ran into him. "O-oh! Orochimaru!" Sakumo stammered. The boy looked at him and smiled softly.

"Hello, Sakumo," Orochimaru said. "What are you doing out?"

"Oh. Dai invited me to some little thing that the academy students are doing before we're genin tomorrow."

"I was invited to that," the pale child said quietly.

"Are you going?"

"No. I don't like crowds," Orochimaru grumbled.

Sakumo smiled slightly at Orochimaru. "I don't either," he admitted. The two remained in silence for several moments before Sakumo nodded. "I'll see you in class tomorrow," he stuttered. Orochimaru gave a curt nod and then left without another word. Sakumo watched him go, then turned and started for the academy.

The students who were there had already started eating and conversing. Some were practicing their jutsu for the upcoming test, but most were simply having a good time. Sakumo ducked into the courtyard and found his way to a small sapling. He looked at the tree and sighed. One day it would grow to shade this entire corner of the yard, but for now, it was a pathetic excuse for a tree, standing only a foot or so above Sakumo's head. He scanned the area, looking for the familiar black hair and green suit. When he spotted him, he hurried to Dai, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, look who it is!" Dai exclaimed, hitting Sakumo on the back. "I can't believe it! Did they let you out of the nut house for good behavior?"

Sakumo offered a kind smile. He and Dai had an interesting relationship. They insulted each other almost constantly, but each knew the other was simply joking. There were no ill feelings between the two boys. "Yeah," he answered.

"Look who showed up."

Sakumo turned to see the young Uchiha walking towards him. "Back off, Kane," Dai warned.

"Shut up, Might Dai," Kane snapped, pushing the green-clad ninja away. "I don't know why you hang out with this foreigner anyway." He shoved Sakumo. "What's an outsider doing in this village, acting like he can come in here and show us all up? What was that in class today, Hatake?"

"N-nothing," Sakumo stammered.

"Leave him alone, Kane," Dai growled.

"Or what? His daddy won't do anything!" Sakumo narrowed his eyes. "You Hatake came in this village and you don't do anything! You're father's a drunk, Sakumo! He wouldn't care if I killed you here! Better yet, no one would! You're family's dead, isn't it?"

"I said enough!" Dai threw a punch at the Uchiha, but his fist was grabbed before connecting. Kane lifted his own fist. Sakumo's eyes widened and before he could punch the young ninja, cold steel touched his throat.

"He said enough," Sakumo hissed. He didn't care who insulted him, but they had best leave his family alone. Kane looked down the tanto and smirked.

"Look who grew a backbone!" He grabbed the weapon and ripped it from Sakumo's grasp. He turned and punched Dai and then Sakumo was on him. Their tussle was quick. Sakumo grabbed his weapon and just before Dai could pulled him away from Kane, Sakumo swung the weapon, ripped open the Uchiha's cheek. Blood poured onto the grass. "Y-you!"

Sakumo looked down at the Uchiha and narrowed his eyes before turning and starting for the entrance, leaving Kane to be cared for by the other students. Dai followed the boy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakumo snapped. He wanted to leave this village. They weren't ninja, they were farmers! He had spent the majority of his life learning farming techniques, and even in Konoha, they kept a garden where they grew most of their food. He hated Konoha, and the people in it. Dai was the only shining light in this place, but even he couldn't make this any better.

"Hey, hey! Uchiha are jerks, Sakumo!" Dai said quickly, jumping in front of the Hatake. "Don't let Kane get to you! You're better than that!" Sakumo pushed passed Dai. "Sakumo…" Dai called, dejected. "I'm sorry."

Sakumo stopped. "It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have pressured you to come."

"Tell Torio-sensei that I won't be taking the exams tomorrow. I don't want to be a ninja for this place!" Sakumo snapped.

"Don't do anything drastic!" Dai argued. "Sakumo, please!"

"I'm a farmer, not a ninja!" Sakumo snapped without turning back. "I don't belong here!"

"You think I do?" Dai challenged. "A kid without any talent in jutsu?"

"You were at least born here!"

"That means nothing, Sakumo! Show them that you belong here! Don't walk away; prove them all wrong!" Dai ran up to stand in front of the boy. "Come on, Sakumo. Torio-sensei will want you to come tomorrow and show them all that you are a shinobi of the Leaf Village! Don't let them define you." Sakumo bowed his head. It wasn't just Konoha. His father constantly reminded him that this wasn't their home and that it would never be. "You have twice as much talent in you than that stupid Uchiha, Sakumo. Don't let them tell you otherwise."

Sakumo managed a slight smile. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do!" Dai said. He put his hands on Sakumo's shoulders. "Don't let them win."

Sakumo nodded and the two started walking down the street together. Dai put his hands behind his head and smiled. "How can you be in such high spirits?" Sakumo asked. "There's a big possibility that you'll fail tomorrow, you know."

Dai merely laughed at his friend's comment. "I know, but there's no point in getting all upset about it, right?" Sakumo shrugged. The two were night and day. "You worry too much, Sakumo. Life has a funny way of working itself out, you know." Sakumo's shoulders dropped and he looked at the ground. "Don't act like that." Sakumo smiled and looked up at the sky. Even though he felt like he didn't belong in the village, he felt like he belonged with Dai. Their personalities just seemed to complete each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Sakumo said. Dai patted him hard on the back.

"There's a good ninja!"

* * *

"Exams are tomorrow," a small voice whispered. A boy nodded, never taking his eyes off the white wall he sat in. He was hugging his knees to his chest as he watched the wall before him. "Are you going to pass?" The child nodded. "That's good." The voice faded as the child speaking walked out, unsure how to proceed.

"Sweetie, it's time for bed." The boy nodded slowly. "I'm serious. Lights out. You have a big day tomorrow."

"In a minute," the boy said.

"Okay."

"Do you think they'll put me on a team?" he asked.

"I would imagine so. The Hokage himself has taken interest in your training. I'm sure you'll be put with the best team," the woman said with a smile. "Now, let's not stay up any later."

"Yes ma'am." The boy stood and turned to the woman. A shiver went down her spine as she looked at his face. He was a handsome child, strong, but still soft. What was chilling about his face wasn't his features, but his one black left eye and his white right eye.

 _Author's note: So, I think I've proven my ability with OCs in_ What You Wish For _so I hope you all don't doubt this story at the very beginning before I even have a chance to show you what I've got in store!_


End file.
